Who Finds You When You're Lost
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: Juliet Weathers was all alone and scared in the Capital Wasteland after being separated from her family in a ghoul attack. Until she stumbles upon "Little Lamplight". Suddenly her life turns upside down, watch as she struggles to survive in the harsh post-nuclear world with the help of a few friends. Takes place in both Fallout 3 and Fallout 4. I own NOTHING
1. Prologue: All Alone

**A.N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my very first Fallout fanfic! I just started playing the games of the Fallout franchise and let me just tell you guys that I absolutely LOVE IT! My god I'm so addicted to these games! XD I figured that since I love the franchise so much, I should probably write a fanfic for this ^^ The games this story will be taking place in are Fallout 3 and Fallout 4, I don't own the characters, I only own my OC's yadda yadda yadda XDDD Sorry if this first chapter is a little boring, I need to do the setup if we're going to get to the actual story. If you like it, then favorite, follow, and review...Or not! XP and if you don't like it, please keep that to yourself ^^ Anywho, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Capital Wasteland: 2277**

Juliet panted and wheezed as she ran through the large landscape known as the Capital Wasteland. The nine year old girl was scared out of her wits at the noises all around her and the fact that it was nighttime and she was all alone. She continued to run and run until she was out of breath and her legs couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed on the ground exhausted trying to catch her breath, she looked around, the surrounding area was dark and quiet with the exception of a few creatures scurrying across the ground. Juliet then just curled up into a fetal position. She was so tired for she had been running for hours. She had barely escaped, they had almost gotten her but she managed to make it out alive.

...If only she could've said the same for her parents.

Juliet had a pretty good life in the Capital Wasteland, she had a roof over her head, loving parents, food in her stomach, she and her family were most certainly better off than some of the other families that they had seen around sometimes. Some would even come to their old ruined house (if you could even call it a house) begging them for food and shelter. Of course her parents would always help those in need, they taught her that if you always have a good heart and give to others, then they will give back to you.

Unfortunately that good life didn't last. For the night before, the house was attacked by feral ghouls. Her mom held her close while her dad barricaded all of the doors and windows hoping that it would be enough...but it wasn't...the ghouls were just too strong and there was no way to kill them all. When they busted in, her parents tried to fight them off with a lot of household objects. They told Juliet to run out of the house and to just keep running, and to not look back not even for a minute. She obeyed and ran out the back door and just ran for as long and far as her nine year old legs could carry her.

...Which leads her to now...

As the memories of her presumably deceased parents flashed through her mind, Juliet began to sob and hugged her knees closer to her chest and brushed a strand of blonde hair back breathing in shaky breaths. She really wished they were right there with her at that moment, holding her, telling her that everything was okay...She wanted to go back and make sure they were safe, but she knew that she couldn't go back...they told her to run, run far away and to not look back in case they didn't make it. She feared for them, worried that the ferals most likely devoured them. She had been running all day only stopping to rest every so often. But she didn't know what to do now. She had never felt so lost. Suddenly, the sounds of distant yelling and gunshots rung throughout the area startled her and sent her running again. She sprinted for a few more minutes until she tripped on a tree root and landed flat on her hands and knees.

She began to cry again, "What do I do?" She asked herself, "What do I do?"

* * *

 **Awww poor Juliet! :( Yeah, I know that was pretty short but that was just a prologue and the chapters will be A LOT longer believe me ^^ So it looks like things aren't going very well for Juliet...but don't worry, in the next chapter things will get better! :) Okay, until next time, see 'ya! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Little Lamplight

**A.N: Hey welcome back everyone! ^^ So Juliet ain't having the best luck in the Wasteland...But, is her luck about to turn? Find out now!**

* * *

Juliet was lost, she was so helplessly lost. But she instantly stopped crying when she saw a small shack nearby. Intrigued, Juliet walked over to the shack and opened the old door making it creak loudly after not being opened for what she only assumed was years. She stepped inside and looked around, there were a few shelves and garbage everywhere but besides that there was nothing. Juliet exited the shack closing the door behind her and then noticed that there was a large cave next to the shack.

"Huh?" Juliet said to herself raising an eyebrow, she then looked around still hearing gunshots ringing through the night which scared her again. She looked back at the cave, maybe it wouldn't hurt to rest in the cave for the night, she should at least get some shut eye. She went deeper into the cave. It was dark for a minute but it then got light again. She looked up and what she saw amazed her. There were white lights like ones you would put on a Christmas tree were strung up all over the rocky ceiling of the cave, she looked ahead of her, the lights seem to go deeper into the cave. Being the curious nine year old she was, she followed the string of lights as she progressed deeper and deeper into the large cavern. Eventually the lights stopped at a wooden door. She reached out to grab the doorknob but pulled her hand back in hesitation. Should she do this? What if it wasn't safe? What if she opened the door and a bunch of raiders would jump out and kill her? She had seen what raiders did to people like her and she hoped she would never suffer that kind of fate.

...But what if the people in there could help her…?

Gasping she grabbed the doorknob and turned it opening the door. The door swung open to reveal a large open space where the lights still shone on the ceiling. Juliet gawked in wonder at the lights again as she entered the large space but was snapped out of it when she felt her body collide with something. She looked down to see it was an arrow sign pointing in the direction in which she came. She struggled to make out the word on the sign.

"...Mungoland?" She said confused, then she heard two voices arguing. She looked up to see two kids at the lookout post. They both looked about her age, one had brown hair that was shaved down while the other had scruffy brown hair. Juliet was surprised to see that they were both bearing guns. Minus the weapons they seemed friendly, Juliet decided to approach them.

"Dude, I'm telling 'ya, I really saw a "Glowing One" outside the cave today!" The boy with the messy hair said, "No way man! Normal ferals hardly ever come around here let alone a "Glowing One"!" The shaved brunette replied folding his arms across his chest, "It's the truth!" The scruffy brunnette retaliated offended, "Pfft! You're such a liar!" Shaved scoffed, "I AM NOT!" Scruffy yelled,

"Um, excuse me?" Juliet spoke up softly after clearing her throat. Both boys looked around confused for a second wondering where the voice was coming from. They finally looked down and saw Juliet looking back up at them.

"Heh, hi." Juliet smiled sheepishly and waved, "Who are you?" Scruffy asked her giving her the stink-eye, "I'm Juliet, what is this place?" She asked,

"This is "Little Lamplight", it's a settlement that's only for kids because we don't trust adults. Why are you here?" He demanded,

"Well, I got separated from my parents and I had nowhere else to go. I found this cave and I was hoping I could rest my head here...at least until I can find my family again…" Juliet said politely, both kid guards looked at each other unsure of whether or not to trust her then looked back to her.

"You said you got separated from your family?" Shaved asked her, Juliet nodded, "Yes." She replied, "Sorry, we can't help you." Shaved told her abruptly, "You have to be alone to get in." Scruffy continued,

"Oh please!" She begged, "Please, you've got to help me! I've been on my own for the past day and I'm far from home and I'm just so tired and scared and I don't know where else to go!" She began to cry for the third time today, "...Please…"

Suddenly both kid guards' looks softened, "Maybe we should let her in." Scruffy, whispered, "Dude! You know we can't do that!" Shaved head yelled out loud, "But look at her! She's making me feel guilty!" Scruffy replied, "But you know that letting her in isn't up to us! If HE finds out that we let a complete stranger in, he'll kill us!" Shaved exaggerated,

"Um..guys?" Juliet interrupted again, they looked to her again and then back at each other again. Shaved head looked to scruffy unsure but Scruffy just gave him a nod telling him to trust him. Shaved head just sighed and pulled the lever opening the large gate. Juliet began to smile and the two kids came down through the gate.

"Alright, we'll let you in." Shaved head said defeated, Scruffy just smiled and offered her his hand. "Come on, don't worry, it'll be okay." He assured her, Juliet was hesitant to take his hand but then she did and they led her inside.

* * *

As they walked through the settlement Juliet took the opportunity to look around. The settlement itself was large and spacious and there were kids running around everywhere. They were all dirty and had messy hair and clothes. Juliet was slightly uncomfortable by this but felt better when Scruffy patted her hand and gave her a smile.

"By the way, what are your names?" Juliet asked, "I'm Sammy." The scruffy-haired boy said, "I'm Squirrel." The boy with the shaved head said, "Nice to meet you…"

"Thanks for letting me in, you guys..." Juliet said thankfully, "Don't thank us yet…first you gotta get permission from "The Mayor"..." Sammy said, Juliet suddenly felt afraid again. "The Mayor"? That sounded like someone really scary, eventually they reached a staircase and went up it. When they got upstairs they reached a room that had a bed and a ceiling light that was on. The room had a good view of the entire settlement. Looking out the window was another kid Juliet's age. They wore old green army fatigues with a white scarf that went around their head and a safari-like hat to match the clothes, they also had a gun just like the other two. They had their back turned to the three of them. Juliet then noticed Sammy's grip on her hand tightened and he hid her behind him as if to protect her. Both boys were hesitant to speak up to the other kid. Until finally Squirrel mustered up enough courage to speak up.

"...Mayor MacCready…" Was all he said, the kid turned to face them, he just stared at them with his blue eyes.

Juliet just stared at the young kid mayor from behind Sammy in fascination. How could someone their age lead a whole settlement? As she continued to stare at him she felt her slight fear of him cease and in it's place came a feeling that felt...familiar and kind of comforting.

'Huh, maybe he's not so bad after all…' Juliet thought smiling,

"Sammy! Squirrel! What is the meaning of this!? Why aren't you two at your post!?" The kid snapped at them, his voice still sounded like a kid's, not quite starting puberty but not like a five year old's both boys jumped at their leader's sudden outburst and started shaking in fear.

'I stand corrected.' Juliet thought,

"For...Forgive us, Mayor...But we have a new arrival, sir…" The kid known as MacCready just blinked once in surprise. A new arrival? They hadn't had one of those for a while.

"What do you mean we have a new arrival?" He asked trying to sound intimidating again, "We-we found a kid a-at the gate. Th-They were lost and tired and they want in because they need a place to rest for awhile." Sammy stammered,

"Where is the new arrival?" He asked them, Sammy stepped off to the side to reveal Juliet to him. Juliet didn't know what to do or what to say, she had never been really good at talking when put in the spotlight. She gave the young mayor another sheepish smile and wave like the one she gave Sammy and Squirrel.

"Uh...hi…" She said shyly, MacCready looked her over suspiciously as if she were some kind of spy or something.

"State your business, stranger." He said seriously, Juliet didn't reply, she just stared at him wide-eyed.

"I said, "State your business, stranger"...don't make me repeat myself again…" He said Juliet was nervous for a moment but then cleared her throat. "Um...I lost my family...we got separated and now I don't know where to find them...But I'm so far away from home and I don't think I can make a trip back there tonight…..So I was hoping if I could please stay the night…or at least until I find them..." She explained, MacCready didn't say anything, he just gave her an odd look all the while sizing her up and down. Worried that he would go into another one of his outbursts, Sammy and Squirrel decided to jump in.

"Sir, we tried to keep her out, we tried to tell her that it was against your rules to let strangers in but we-." He shut up when MacCready shot him a glare. "Quiet." He said threateningly, Squirrel obeyed without any argument. Apparently his cold blue eyes could pierce through anyone's soul Juliet realized. He then turned his attention back to Juliet. "So...you want to join "Little Lamplight", huh?" He asked her, Juliet nodded nervously, "Y...Yeah, j-just for a little while though, until I can find my family it would be nice to have a roof over my head, even if it's a rocky one…" She said laughing a little, she stopped laughing when she noticed he wasn't laughing.

"Uh...so...am I in?" She asked, he just continued to look her over which made Juliet a little uncomfortable. He circled around her as if he were trying to get every last detail of her. Finally he spoke up again.

"That depends...How old are you?" He asked, "Nine…" Juliet replied, "Okay, so you're not a mungo...Do you work for anyone?" He asked again, "N..no." She answered again, she was so uncomfortable and slightly intimidated by this other kid. She was now looking at the ground while answering his questions.

"What happened to your parents?" He asked her, Juliet looked up. "What?" She asked, "What happened to your parents? Were you separated from them? Did they just abandon you?" He asked,

Juliet felt her throat tighten as she thought back on what had happened to them. Her poor parents, fighting for their lives as feral ghouls attacked their house. It was still too painful. She began to tear up which caught MacCready's attention.

"Are...are you crying?" He asked her surprisingly without sounding intimidating, Juliet wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her worn out blue jacket and sniffled. "I'm so sorry, this is really embarrassing to cry in front of you. But it's just so painful to say...It was so scary…" She whimpered.

The kid mayor watched her cry in surprise. He didn't mean to make her cry, he just wanted the truth. Seeing Juliet cry made him feel pity for her. He patted her shoulder.

"It's fine...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" He told her, she looked up at him again. "I don't?" She said, "Yeah." He nodded, he then looked to Sammy and Squirrel who were staring at him in shock. Mayor MacCready being nice for once!? He realized that the kind gesture made him look like a push over in front of the others, he had to cover it up and fast.

"Yeah, because I don't care enough to hear your sob story, girl." He said suddenly acting like a mean kid again, "So, can I stay?" Juliet asked,

"Yeah, you can stay, just don't piss me off." He warned her, Juliet giggled, "I promise."

"What? You think I'm kidding? I'm serious, little girl! If you piss me off, you're out." He warned her again, Juliet nodded, "Understood." She said, he nodded back, he then did the honorable thing and shook her hand. "I'm Mayor MacCready...Welcome to "Little Lamplight"..." He told her,

Juliet now smiled bright, "Thank you, my name is Juliet Weathers, but you can call me Jules or Julie if you want." She said, MacCready just waved her off, "Juliet's fine." He said shrugging, just then a girl with tan skin and black hair came into the room. "Penny, show our new member where she'll be sleeping." He ordered, the girl known as Penny nodded. "Yes Mayor MacCready." She then grabbed Juliet's arm and pulled her out of the room. "Come on!" She said encouragingly, MacCready went back to looking over the settlement but then noticed that Sammy and Squirrel were still there staring at him.

"What are you two bozos looking at!? Get back to manning the gate!" He ordered, both boys saluted him. "Sir! Yes sir!" They both said scrambling, the kid mayor then groaned and ran a hand under his hat to smooth back his brown hair.

* * *

"So you're the new girl, huh? Oh you're going to love "Little Lamplight"! I promise!" Penny said to Juliet eagerly as hurried across the settlement, "So what's your name?" Juliet asked, "I'm Penny, what's yours?" She asked back, "Juliet." Juliet smiled, "That's pretty." Penny complemented,

"You know, I'm surprised Mayor MacCready let you in at all, he's usually not so easily convinced." Penny said, "I don't think he's all bad…" Juliet replied, "Yeah, he's a good leader, that's why we chose him in the first place, he's really cool when you're on his good side." Penny explained,

A minute later the two young girls reached a door and Penny opened it and flicked on the light. The room had a mattress and a nightstand with a lamp and a really busted up dresser.

"Here's your room, I know it's a little small…" Penny said apologetically,

"No no, it's fine." Juliet assured her, "Thank you."

"No problem, just remember that you always have friends here." Penny smiled with a wink, "I'll leave you to get settled in." And with that she closed the door. Juliet looked around the room, she was relieved that she had a roof over her head. She decided that the best thing to do now was get some sleep. She laid her head down on her mattress and closed her eyes and not long after fell asleep.

* * *

 **So there's chapter 1, so it looks like Juliet has found a new home. What will happen next? Tune in next chapter to find out ;)**


End file.
